jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Ringer for Love
Versions Meat Loaf and Cher on Dead Ringer Jessica Hendy and Mike Schwitter at Paradise Found: The Lost Songs of Jim Steinman Similar Songs This song shares musical elements with "Delta House." Lyrics BOY: Every night I grab some money and I go down to the bar I got my buddies and a beer, I got a dream, I need a car You got me begging on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone A man, he doesn't live by rock 'n' roll and brew alone Baby, baby Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew I know that you and I, oh we got better things to do Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you I don't know who you are or what you do Or where you go when you're not around I don't know anything about you, baby But you're everything I'm dreaming of I don't know who you are But you're a real dead ringer for love You're a real dead ringer for love GIRL: Ever since I can remember you been hanging around this joint You been trying to look away but now you finally got the point I don't have to know your name and I won't tell you what to do But a girl, she doesn't live by only rock 'n' roll and brew Baby, baby, baby, baby BOTH: Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew BOY: They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you BOTH: Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew BOY: I know that you and I, oh we got better things to do I don't know who you are or what you do Or where you go when you're not around GIRL: I don't know anything about you, baby But you're everything I'm dreaming of I don't know who you are BOY: But you're a real dead ringer for love You're a real dead ringer for love BOY: Oh! You got the kind of legs that do more than walk GIRL: I don't have to listen to your whimpering talk BOY: Listen, you got the kind of eyes that do more than see GIRL: You got a lot of nerve to come on to me BOY: You got the kind of lips that do more than drink GIRL: You got the kind of mind that does less than think But since I'm feeling kinda lonely and my defenses are low Why don't you give it a shot and get it ready to go I'm looking for anonymous and fleeting satisfaction I wanna tell my daddy I'll be missing in action Ever since I can remember I've been hanging 'round this joint My daddy never noticed now he'll finally get the point BOY: You got me beggin' on my knees C'mon and throw the dog a bone A man, he doesn't live by rock 'n' roll and brew alone BOTH: Baby, baby, baby, baby Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you Rock 'n' roll and brew Rock 'n' roll and brew I know that you and I oh we got better things to do GIRL: I don't know who you are BOY: Or what you do GIRL: Or where you go BOY: When you're not around GIRL: I don't know anything about you, baby BOY: But you're everything I'm dreaming of BOTH: I don't know who you are But you're a real dead ringer for love A real dead ringer for love Dead ringer for love Dead ringer for love (Dead ringer) Dead ringer for love (Dead ringer) Dead ringer for love (Dead ringer) External Links Meat Loaf & Cher music video Category:Songs